Hello Caribbean!: Dead man's chest
by mpowers045
Summary: As they sail with Jack Sparrow, they were now on a quest to find a key to a chest that contains something that will control the seas, on the way they faced cannibals, fish-like pirates and their tentacle bearded captain.
1. Chapter 1

**Behold! Another crossover story of That 70s show and The Pirates of The Caribbean but I do not own either of them so enjoy**

**Jack is stranger then usual**

It has been days since their first adventure. The gang went into a marathon of adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow but still they didn't find the idol hand that Eric bought for mothers day and accidently travel back time by none other then simple Kelso which they are still in the days of piracy. That very thick foggy night, the Black Pearl was anchored off shore of a prison fortressed island. Eric, Donna, Jackie, Kelso and Hyde were standing at the railing while Fez was chasing Jack the monkey.

"Give me back my piece of candy! You furry long tailed son of bicth!" Fez yelled and Jack shrieked at him, ate the candy and ran away.

"I could kill him now!" said Fez frustrated.

"Yeah but there's one problem." He looked at Hyde. "It's already dead man."

Suddenly they hear someone singing a Yo ho, yo ho and a bottle of rum song. It was Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's first mate walking around while holding a rum bottle.

"How long it takes for Jack to get something from that horrible place?" Donna asked Gibbs.

"Yeah and will he ever get out of there?" Eric agreed and asked.

"You will never know with Jack Sparrow." Gibbs shrugged.

They hear a bell rang and then they looked at the sky, seeing crows flying towards the prison island and they felt a shiver in their spines and then the shiver was increasing when they hear screams coming from that awful island. They had enough of seeing it as they are going inside but something caught Jackie's eye.

"Guys look its Jack!" Jackie exclaimed.

Indeed it was Jack but what is strange is that he is using a coffin for a canoe and using a skeleton leg for a paddle. Gibbs unexpectedly grabbed the boned paddle.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said as he was eying the leg.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack explained when Cotton placed Jack's coat on him and then Jack left and Gibbs gave Cotton the leg then he threw it in the water.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked.

"Mm-hm." Jack nodded as he showed him a little roll of cloth. "Hold this lass." Jack said to Donna as he gave her the cloth.

They were blocked by a new crew that they picked up just a few months ago and the gang did not trust nor like them.

"Captain." Gibbs began to explained. "I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more... shiny, with the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic." an Indian man added.

"And the hurricane." Marty the Dwarf also added and then the crew agreed with quiet ayes.

"All in all. " Gibbs continued. "It seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." He finished.

"Shiny?" Jack asked.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs confirmed.

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" Jack asked the crew. "Then perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

"Walk the plank. "Cotton's parrot squawked as it's master grabbed it's beak.

"What did the bird say?!" Jack snarled as he cocked his pistol at the parrot.

"Do not blame the bird." Jack turned to the Indian crewman. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Out of nowhere Jack the monkey swung down in skeleton form shrieking since it's moonlight. Everyone yelped and backed away and Jack shoots it but he realized he already use it, the monkey landed on the ground and snatched the cloth from Donna.

"Hey!" She yelled a while the monkey ran.

Hyde took out the pistol from the Indian crewman and shot the monkey, making it dropped the cloth.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs said to Hyde.

"It dose for me." He said.

Hyde doesn't care if the monkey is undead because some time ago Jack taught the gang how to use a pistol and used the monkey for target practice. Donna and Marty catch up to the spot where the monkey dropped the cloth and she picked it up and rolled it open.

"What is it Donna?" Marty asked.

"It's a key." Donna answered.

"No." Jack came to her. "Much more better." Jack took the cloth from her and showed it to everyone. "It is a drawing of a key." The picture was strange to the gang for the key's blades are split in two different sides. "Ladies and gentlemen, what do keys do?" He asked.

"Keys...unlock things?" The Indian crewman didn't know how to answer that question.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable." Gibbs guessed. "So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks." The gang nodded to agree with Gibbs hoping its what they're going to do but to their surprise.

"No." said Jack and explains. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks?" Jack finished causing confusion everyone.

"So we're going after this key." Gibbs guessed trying to understand the statement.

"You're not making any sense at all." said Jack as he shook his head.

"He's the one who's not making any sense at all." Eric whispered and Hyde, Kelso, Jackie and Fez nodded.

"Any more questions?" Jack asked out loud.

No one respond, so Jack turned to Donna and Marty.

"So...do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ha. A heading." Jack took out and opened his compass that never points north. "Set sail In a...general..." Jack spin around his finger as the needle was still spinning then he point at the left then everyone turned to the direction. "...that way direction. "He quickly point at the right side instead.

"Captain?" said his confused first mate.

"Come on, snap to and make sail. "He ordered everyone. "You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" He walks towards cabin and the gang stand by the railing with Marty and Gibbs.

"Have you all noticed lately, the captain seems to be acting a bit strange...er?" Marty asked.

"Not at all Marty." said Kelso.

"He's stranger when we first met him man." Hyde added.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. "Gibbs stated. "Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

As Gibbs and Marty left, the gang thought of what Gibbs said and they were hoping he's wrong or not.

**That 70s show intro**

The gang and Jack were at the ships helm dancing and Jack was holding the helm.

_**Hanging out**_

Now its Eric holding the helm.

_**Down the sea**_

Now its Donna holding the helm.

_**The same old thing**_

Now its Hyde holding the helm.

_**We did last week**_

Now its Jackie.

_**Not a thing to do**_

Now Kelso.

_**But talk to you**_

Now Fez.

_**We're all alright!**_

Now its back to Jack.

_**We're all alright!**_

Now the ship was sailing into the view of the sunset and then Hyde shouted.

_**Hello Caribbean!**_

* * *

So what do ya think of the intro I plan this ever since I worked on Curse of the Black Pearl so I hope you enjoyed it and bee honest on what you think of it and so I will work on Chapter two but until on that time read and review and before I go just to let you I made up my mind on who will go with Will on the Dutchman. Drink up me hearties yo ho. PS you properly know they are not in their 70s clothes right? because I'm letting you know that they are still in their pirate outfits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cannibal capture**

As everyone was sleeping peacefully in their hammocks, something loud woke them up.

"On deck, all hands!" Jack shouted as he ran fast from the hull. "Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want moment!"

Everyone quickly got out of their hammocks as they trying to get their boots and coats on while Jack continued.

"Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets!"

The gang were still wondering what's the rush with Jack as they and everyone were outside.

"Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" Jack finished as he wrapped his palm with cloth.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Argh!" Jack jumped. "Run! Land."

"Which port?" He asked.

"I didn't say port, I said land. Any land." The monkey swung down and took Jack's hat. As it landed on a rope ladder, Jack the monkey shrieked at Jack and Jack hissed at it then the monkey tossed the hat into the water.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs shouted. "Bring her about!"

"No, no! Leave it!" said Jack.

That made everyone surprised even the gang for they knew Jack would never leave his hat nor his effects behind.

"Run." With that Jack left.

"Back to your stations, the lot of you!" Gibbs ordered as he and the gang went to Jack who was behind the stairs frozen.

"Jack?" said Eric and Jack shush him.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" said Gibbs looking concerned.

Nothing was all he said as he went back to his cabin.

"Okay that was weird." said Donna.

"I know, Jack would never leave his hat behind." said Fez.

"No Fez, she meant about Jack being so jumpy." said Jackie.

"I guess what Gibbs said about Jack is right." said Kelso.

"We don't know it yet man." said Hyde.

As they were working, Jack still didn't come out. The next morning, Jack quickly got out of his cabin with all haste, still unknown to the gang about why Jack was so jumpy after last night.

"Land ho!" shouted a crewman on the crows nest.

"Oh good land." Jack sighed in relief.

As the Pearl safely anchored ashore, Jack ordered them to get off the ship quickly in a rush and as they got off the ship, the gang were determined to get an answer from the shaky pirate captain.

"All right Jack, what's going on?" Hyde asked.

"I thought we could explore this island." Jack lied. "This could be ours."

But the gang were not convinced as they followed Jack and the crew through the thick and dense jungle then the gang decided to explore more of the island and then Fez stopped for a moment.

"Hey guys I think I hear something" He said as they stopped.

"What is it?" Kelso asked.

"It sounded like there was...footsteps barefooted." He explained.

Suddenly Eric felt a strong pull and lifted him in the air, it was a trap and Kelso tired to ran away but out of the bushes were men painted green or yellow wearing loincloths and bone piercings and wielding spears, they were natives of this island and the gang were surrounded but Fez was the only that escaped as he kept on running.

* * *

I'm sorry I know it was short but that's all I can come up with of they were captured and Fez may escaped but he will meet someone and that someone is start with W so I hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

**A rolling reunion**

Fez kept running and running until he stopped and take a breath then he hear a rustling sound and Fez knew what that sound is as he was cowering down on the ground covering his face with both arms.

"Oh no they found me!" He whimpered. "Please don't kill me! I never got a girlfriend! And I'm too young to die!"

"Fez? is that you?" said a familiar voice.

He doesn't know if its real or the heat as he looked up, he was surprised that it was none other than Will Turner.

"Will!" He exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I explain later right now I need to find Jack, so what happened?" Will asked.

"I don't know what happen to Jack and the crew, we were separated and then Eric, Donna, Jackie, Kelso and Hyde were captured and I was the only one to escape" Fez explained.

"Captured by who?"

But that question would have to wait when a green savage came out of a tree beside them and they backed away but Will spring a snare on a tree and more natives appeared.

"Oh no! They're everywhere!" said Fez freaking out.

"Run Fez! Run!" Will shouted still hanged by the ankle.

"Don't worry I will!" Fez shouted back as he ran then he felt something on the back of his neck. "Ayyyyyye." Fez groaned and fell.

"Fez!" Will shouted as he kept swinging his sword. "Come on! Let's go! Come on! Who wants it?" The natives looked at each other oddly. "I can do this all day!" One native had enough for he blow a dart at Will's neck.

The natives tied Will and Fez on a pole with their hands and feet together. Like if they were animals fresh from a hunt, the natives took them to their village which it was on the mountains. As they reached the center across the rigged bridge, the warrior spoke in a native tongue to a familiar figure on a throne, Fez was the first to wake up and when his vision was clear, he was surprised to see someone very familiar on a throne. It was Jack wearing paint on his face, even on his eyelids.

"Jack?" Will woke up then he can see it clearly now. "Jack Sparrow!" He exclaimed. "I can honestly say I'm glade to see you."

"Me too." said Fez.

Jack got off his throne and came to Will and Fez as he poked both of them and went to the big warrior.

"Jack, it's me. Will Turner."

"And Fez."

Jack spoke to the warrior in their language which surprised Will and Fez then the warrior reply to him and at that last part everyone repeated that word.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will demanded.

"Num picky-picky num eensy-weensy." said Jack as he went kneeling down under Will. "Lum say, say eunuchy. Snip, snip."

The natives murmured and nodded to each other.

"Jack, the compass!" Will spotted Jack's northless compass hanging at his belt. "That's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!" Will explained.

"What?!" said Fez who was shocked.

Jack went back to the warrior, speaking their language. "Savvy?" He asked and then he said something in their language and the natives shouted that phrase and Jack whispered to Will and Fez. "Save me." The natives were now carrying Will and Fez. "Jack, what did you tell them?" Will asked freaking out. "No! What about Elizabeth?"

"And Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie and Hyde?!" Fez shouted.

"Jaaaaaack!" Both of them shouted as they were crossing the bridge.

It was a long walk and Will and Fez had been filling with worry and wonder but the natives stopped at an edge and they were pulling a rope harder and harder, at the end of the rope was a huge round cage and in the cage were the crew members, Gibbs and Eric, Donna, Jackie, Kelso and Hyde.

"Fez!" Eric exclaimed "And Will?!"

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging around." Will answered sarcastically.

As they were reunited, they did nothing but hanging around in the cage literally while they hear the sounds of drums beating.

"Why would he do this to us?" Will asked. "If Jack is the chief."

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." said Gibbs.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." Will guessed then Gibbs shook his head.

"Worse, as it turns out. "Gibbs began to explain. "See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

"Meaning?" said Eric.

Cotton took Gibb's hand and bites it, having Gibbs yelped and grunting at him as he took his hand from Cotton.

"They'll roast him and eat him." Gibbs answered having Donna, Jackie, Kelso and Hyde shocked.

"Ah, well thank you for sharing that Cotton." said Eric in sarcasm.

"You mean to tell us that these guys are cannibals?!" Donna asked freaking out.

"They really come out of cannons?" Fez.

"No Fez, they're cannibals not cannonballs." Hyde corrected but Fez still didn't understand.

"They eat people." Jackie helped out and now Fez was shocked with disgust.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"We haven't see them, we got separated." Kelso answered.

"These cages we're in, weren't build till after we got here." said Gibbs noticing the bones of this cage.

Eric and Jackie yelped while they wipe their hands off on their shirts after realizing something about the structure of the cage they're in.

"The feast is about to begin." Gibbs continued. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait, then can we?" Will asked.

"What are you thinking man?" Hyde asked.

Will explained the plan to them and the other cage where the Indian and his friends are. They swing the cages again, again and again then finally the two cages got hold of the vines.

"Put your legs through. Start to climb!" Gibbs shouted.

They climbed as fast they could grab.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" said Will.

"Actually." The Indian interject. "You wouldn't need everyone. About six would do."

Then Will, the gang and the crew turned to him and then the Indian realized what he just said. "Oooh, dear." Then Will turned to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded.

"Hurry!" Will shouted.

They kept climbing and climbing and climbing until.

"Guard!" Donna whispered loudly after she saw a Pelegostos guard walking on the bridge.

They stopped but the Indian and his pals have a plan of their own as they climb slowly.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Eric whispered.

"Stop you idiots! Stop!" Jackie whispered loudly.

Despite the protests, they ignored as they kept climbing until the Indian accidently got a snake in his hand.

"Snake!" He screamed as his friends also screamed.

With that, they accidently let go of the vines and fell but as it got down, the rope that hold them broke and the cage with other crewmembers including the Indian fell to the abyss of their demise.

"That's not good!" said Kelso.

The guard saw the whole thing as ran back to tell the others.

"Definitely not good at all!" Hyde agreed.

"Move!" Will shouted.

They continue to climb with all haste and they kept climbing and climbing and finally the cage reached the top of the edge.

"Cut it lose!" Will ordered. "Find a rock!"

They successfully cut the rope but then suddenly they hear cries and they knew what that is and for prove they saw a large group of warriors running to them.

"Roll the cage!" Will shouted.

The crew and the gang were walking on the cage like a hamster wheel and now the cage roll down the hill fast like a ball, then it rolled off a cliff and then it landed and continued to roll then it rolled up to a palm tree then in reverse, it rolled back and stopped and then Eric saw the relentless savages.

"Don't these guys ever quit?" Eric complained.

Will had an idea. "Lift the cage! Hurry!"

"Come on, lads and lasses! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs shouted.

After the four boys heard what Gibbs is saying and they had been having a thought but they knew that there is no time for train of lust thought for they lift up the cage and ran as fast as they could hold the cage together. As they ran, they didn't know in front them was an edge as they fell in but luckily the cage broke on impact before it landed into the water so they got out of the surface of the water and swam.

"This way, lads and lasses!" said Gibbs.

The natives stopped and lunge spears and shoot arrows but strangely to the gang, the arrows and spears didn't hit any of them or the crew but that question would have to wait for they have a ship to get back to and sail away.

They pressed up against the wall of a dead end, hopping that the natives would missed them but to their surprise, the natives turned away and ran.

"They're running away!" Donna exclaimed.

"Why will they ran away?" Jackie wondered.

"That will have to wait." Will interjected. "Right now we need to back to the Pearl."

With no objection, they found a way out and raced out of the jungle and into the beach but what the gang didn't know is that there is a surprise or two awaiting in the Black Pearl.

"Haul loss the mooring line! The mooring line!" Shouted a voice that the gang haven't heard since their first adventure.

"That couldn't be, could it?" said Eric.

"Lets find out man." Hyde replied.

They continue to ran back to the Pearl to see a bald headed and pot bellied man angrily shouting while holding a line.

"Haul lose the mooring line!"

Appeared on the ship was a skinny man with one missing eye. "He's got me eye! He won't give it back!"

"Well how'd you get it back last time?!" He snapped.

Gibbs was the first to reach. "Excellent! Our work's half done."

"We done it for you. "He lied. "Knowing you'd be coming back."

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs shouted.

"What about Jack?" Will said as he and the gang made it. "I won't leave without him!"

"Oi!" Shouted a voice from a distance as they turned and sees a figure they knew running fast to catch up.

"Its Jack!" Kelso exclaimed.

They smiled gladly but alas their smile faded quickly at what they saw behind Jack.

"And there's the cannibals chasing him." Donna added.

"Time to go." Will said quickly.

"Like now." Eric added also quickly.

"Cast off those lines!" shouted Gibbs freaking out as everyone quickly got on board the Pearl.

"Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs shouted again while climbing.

"Oi!" Jack shouted trying to stop them so he can get back onboard his ship.

The gang encouraged Jack to get on the ship as the Pearl was about to move and in success Jack got on the rope ladder.

"Alas, my children." Jack turned and said something to the disappointing savages.

"Here we go again." Eric rolled his eyes as the others did for they know Jack is going to do a line that he does every time when they escaped.

"This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost." Jack was cut off by a wave washing the paint and the gang laughed hard at that. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished with a gloomy tone and continue to climb back onboard.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't update, the internet didn't work but I got it working and I just made and upload a crossover story of Legend of Korra and the history channels Vikings so I will work on the next chapter and before I go I have something to show you. I read a review on chapter nine of my Curse of The Black Pearl story that asked if I put Red in my series so to answer that, I brought someone here to answer that question so here is Red Forman! Applauses.**

**Red comes in with an angered look. "Okay! If any of you dumbasses asked him to put me in his stories again! I will come out of your computers and laptops and shove my foot in all of your asses! Got that?!**

**I came in nervously. "Okay Red I think they got the message, how about you and me go out get a couple of beers after this huh?" I asked.**

**Red is still angry and not listing to me.**

**"I pay for it."**

**Now Red was calmed and happy. "Then lead on."**

**I turned to readers. "Okay I work on the next chapter after Red and I had some beers." Red cut me off.**

**"So until that time read and review."**

**"Hey that's my line."**

**"You know what else is my line?"**

**"I know." I sighed. "Your foot in my ass?"**

**Red smiled and nodded. "That's right."**

**So me and Red left. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The gang's trail**

After escaping from the disappointing cannibals, Jack made it back up as Ragetti and Pintel placed Jack's coat on his shoulders, Gibbs and the gang quickly came to him.

"Let's put some distances between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested and the gang nodded eagerly for they have been in a rolling cage like a rollercoaster and are almost becoming a buffet for the cannibals.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." The gang glanced at each confused.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs pointed out.

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

Suddenly something landed on the floor and then Jackie grossed out as Eric girly yelped for that was Ragetti's wooden eye as he pick it up and spits on it to clean it before putting it back in his eyehole and then came Will with a look of urgency on his face.

"Jack. Elizabeth is in danger."

"What!?" Donna, Jackie, Eric, Hyde and Kelso said it together.

"It's true." said Fez with Will.

But Jack just walked away to the upper deck as Will and the gang followed him.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked.

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you." Will argued as they made it up and the gang gasped.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack countered.

"Like someone we know." Hyde glanced at Kelso not forgetting how they got back in time in the first place.

As for Will, he furiously took a sword from a crewman while he wasn't looking and held it up against Jack's side of his neck and the gang backed away a bit.

"Looks like someone has to remind us not to get on Will's bad side." Eric whispered.

"Agreed." said Donna nodded.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack." Will explained as still hold the sword to Jack's neck. "I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack had a thoughtful look as he his moved the sword only to be on the other side of his neck.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain."

"We have a need to travel upriver." It made Gibbs looked scared.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked still scared.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!" Will angrily demanded.

"William, I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." Jack said as he showed Will the drawing of the strange key.

"You want me to find this?"

"No." Then he smirked. "You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face."

"Elizabeth!" The gang shouted for correcting him.

"Thank you." Jack scold at them and the he turned back to Will. "Savvy?"

Will paused for a moment and then swipe the cloth from Jack.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

After that, the gang were now filled up with wonder.

"Incapacitorially?" said Jackie confused.

"We should look that up in a dictionary when we get back home." Donna suggested.

"When he said Davy Jones, does he mean the Monkees member Davy Jones?" Kelso guessed.

"That we will have to find out later man." said Hyde.

So as the Pearl was still sailing, the gang talked with Ragetti and Pintel and the two explained that they have escaped from Port Royal while the rest were hanged and then later Will explained to them about what happen after they left.

"We were about to be married." The gang were thrilled about that until Will continued. "Until on the day of our wedding, we were placed under arrest for freeing Jack and they told me they will exchange a pardon for Jack's compass."

"Okay I get it about your wedding interrupted but trading you and Elizabeth's freedom for Jack's compass?" Jackie said with disbelieve.

"That thing doesn't even point north." Hyde agreed.

"I thought it was strange too but it was the only way to trade our freedom and since then I have been to every port and everywhere I've been, you six seem to have left every clue."

* * *

**Flashback**

Will talked with two men at a tavern, one had a swollen lip and the other had a black eye.

"There was fine redhead lass that was with Sparrow." Swollen lip explained.

"Aye, we came to her and asked her if she would like us to buy her a drink." Black eye shared.

"Turns out, she was a smart one and that's how I end up with a fat lip and him a dark eye."

A day later Will came to an angry young man and asked about anyone he met.

"There was a guy in my girl's room and he was about bed her and then that naked coward just ran away before I get my pistol ready!"

And then later Will was asking a lady and then she told him of what happened.

"There was a boy in my closet before I began to change and when I screamed, that defiant pervert ran out of the window before my father came in."

And then later Will was listening to a man who said he had seen a boy with a short puffy hair.

"That swindling little bastard just ran off with my money before I found out that pendent he sold me was just made of wood."

And then later Will talked to a stand vendor and he explained to him that he met a girl that was loud and annoying.

"She kept asking to me about every jewel she wanted!" The stressed vendor grasped his hair. "And she never make up her bloody mind!"

And then later a man in a gray coat told Will of about a skinny boy.

"He was playing with wooden pirate dolls and then he correct me and saying there called action figures."

**Flashback ended**

* * *

As Will finished the story, Jack came to them.

"All right lads, we're almost at our destination so I've got an important job for you four."

"What is it that's so important?" Eric asked.

"You will see." Jack smiled slyly.

* * *

**What do you think huh? So if you want to know what task Jack want the boys to do it will be in the next chapter so until that time read and review and before I go I want you to answer this question, did you ever get the feeling like you were being watched?**

**I slowly turned around and saw Jack the monkey shrieking and jumped to attacked me.**

**"Ah! Bad monkey! Bad monkey!" I cried as the undead primate was tearing me to shreds. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch Jack**

"Let me get this straight, you want us to catch Barbossa's pet undead monkey?" Eric asked.

"Aye." Jack nodded. "Its last seen in the galley so you lads know what to do." Jack left quickly before more questions asked.

"Do we know what to do?" Kelso asked only to get hit in the arm by Hyde. "Ow!"

So the four boys went to the ships kitchen or Galley as they called it and began the search for the annoying undead primate.

"Come on guys, how much trouble can one undead monkey be?" Hyde asked.

To answer that question, a knife passed by the boys and landed at the wall and they were now terrified.

"That is!" Eric shouted. "Take cover!"

No sooner or later they did as he said. Kelso and Fez hide behind a table, Hyde went behind a crate and Eric went behind a barrel.

"What's that monkey's problem!?" said Kelso freaking out.

"It's problem is that he wants to kill us!" Hyde replied.

"How do we even get that hairy little demon?" Fez said.

"Well I guess one of us has to go first when we voted and if one fails then another one of us will go." Eric announced. "Anyone suggest Kelso would go first raise your hand." Eric raise his hand as Fez and Hyde raised theirs.

"Well gee thanks guys." Kelso said sarcastically and then he stand up while puffing his chest in an out. "Okay here I come!" He roared as charged then he was hit in the eye with an incoming egg. "Ow my eye!" He fell on the floor.

"Your turn Fez." said Hyde.

"Okay. " He stand up, breathing in and out and charged. "I coming for you, you son of a." He was cut off by a mug hitting him in the gut. "Eyyyyye." Now he fell on the floor with Kelso.

"Guess its my turn man." Hyde stand up and charged at Jack but was knocked in the forehead by an apple and he landed by Kelso and Fez and now it is Eric's turn.

"Okay Eric Forman remember what Han Solo said, never tell me the odds." He said to himself as he stand up and use the barrels lid as a shield.

Eric charged and cried and blocked anything that Jack throws and when he made it he throws the lid and tried to tackle the monkey but it got away into the cupboard. Eric opened one door only to get slapped by flour and then he opened the other door and Jack kicked and Eric was knocked out and now the deranged primate took a knife and walked to Kelso, Fez and Hyde and the three tried to move away as they exclaimed in fear and then suddenly, Jack was caught in a cooking pot and the one that trapped Jack was Eric with a craze look in his eyes.

"Take that!" Eric snarled. "You damn dirty undead monkey!"

* * *

**What do you think? I know it is short but this is how Jack end up in a cage and sorry I haven't update I been focused on my Legend of Korra crossover story with the history channels Vikings and so the next chapter would be where they are about to meet Tia Dalma and getting the answer about the mysterious key so until that time read, rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**touches of destiny**

The Black Pearl anchored at the other side of the island and those came with Jack were the gang, Gibbs, Will, Marty, Cotton and his parrot, Regetti and Pintel as they row to a river leading to a swamp. The swamp was creepy as the gang imagined and then Will broke the silence.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Gibbs began to explain. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones." The gang kept hearing this eerie tale. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Gibbs paused for a moment. "The kraken." Ragetti and Pintel stopped rowing as Marty turned around in fear.

Kelso stupidly laughed. "You said Kraken." Then he joked. "Boy I wouldn't want to see a plumber's kraken." Will hit him on the shoulder. "Ow Will!"

"Anyway." Gibbs continued. "They say the stench of its breath is like.." He shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Now everyone is now frightened. "If you believe such things."

"Well first we didn't believe about cursed treasure that can turn anyone skeleton." Eric stated.

"But now we do." Donna added.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked, still wondering about the key.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered." Gibbs scoffed. "Bad enough even to go visit... Her."

"Her?" said Will and the gang.

"Aye."

They have reached to a big hut on a group of trees and as they got off on the makeshift dock.

"No worries, mates." Jack said to them. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are." He was trying to make sense. "Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back." Jack's fateful first mate assured.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack corrected.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel.

"Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty.

"Mind the boat." Marty said to Jackie.

"Mind the boat." Jackie said to Donna.

"Mind the boat." Donna said to Eric.

"Mind the boat." Eric said to Fez.

"Mind the boat." Fez said to Hyde.

"Mind the boat." Hyde said to Kelso.

"Mind the boat." Kelso said to Cotton's parrot.

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot squawked to Cotton and he was the last.

"Burn!" Kelso said as he went with the others.

Inside the tree hut there was a plethora of things that are voodoo and Hyde knew what kind of person has this unusual stuff. And then they saw a dark skinned woman with black dreadlock hair and a painted face, smiling with her nasty teeth.

"Jack Sparrow." She said In a Jamaican accent.

"Tia Dalma." Jack gladly responded.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She stopped and saw Will and the gang as she slowly walking towards them. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will said curiously.

"You want to know me?" She asked in a flirting way.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack intervened. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Now Jack looked hurt. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I hoped." She countered

"Burn!" Kelso shouted.

"Indeed it is a burn Michael Kelso."

"You know his name?" Donna said being surprised as everyone is.

"I do, Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart, Steven Hyde and Fez." Now the gang were even more surprised that the Jamaican gypsy know their names. "You all have touches of destiny."

"Does that include beneath our pants?" Fez said and it made everyone look at the foreign boy oddly.

"Anyway, come." Tia Dalma motioned everyone to come to her table.

"Come." Jack help out.

So as everyone came to the table, the voodoo witch was stroking the blacksmith's face.

"What service may I do you?" She asked still smiling and still stroking Will's face while Will is being awkward. "You know I demand payment." She said to Jack.

"I brought payment." Jack whistled when Pintel brought a shroud covered cage and Jack threw the shroud, revealing the pet of his dead mutinous first mate. "Look." The gang smiled for they finally have giving away that demon monkey as Jack shot him. "An undead monkey, top that." So as the Jamaican gypsy opened the cage.

"No!" The boys cried.

"Damn it! Do you have any idea how hard it was for catching that thing?!" But Tia Dalma ignored Eric.

"The payment is fair." She said accepting Jack's offer.

"We're looking for this." Will showed her the key drawing. "And what it goes to."

She looked at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?"

She grinned. "I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own?"

"Meaning?" Jackie said.

"Your key go to a chest." Tia Dalma answered. "And it what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" She asked Will.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold?" Pintel guessed.

"Candy and porno?" Fez also guessed.

"Stash?" Hyde guessed too.

"Jewels?" Pintel guessed again.

"G.I. Joes?" Eric guessed also.

"Pop rocks?" Kelso guessed.

"New clothes?" Jackie guessed.

"Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel guessed one last time which got the gang looking confused at him. "What?"

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Ragetti asked with a bit of worry.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" The voodoo woman asked. "A man of the sea. A great sailor until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?"

Tia placed her fingertips on Will's hand. "What indeed?"

"The sea?" Gibbs guessed.

"Sums?" Pintel guessed.

"His parents?" Eric guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Now everyone looked at Ragetti strangely.

"A woman." Jack guessed right.

"A woman." She confirmed. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no." Gibbs protested. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia Dalma waved her hand. "Same story, different versions and all are true. See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"So what did he put in the chest exactly?" Donna asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" The curious wooden eyed asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel said to his friend and then turn to Tia Dalma. "Could he?"

She began to explain. "It was not worth feeling what, fleeting joy life brings." They were beginning to be afraid of this ghost story. "And so...him carve out him heart." The gang gulped. "Lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world." She look down at the drawing. "The key, he keep with him at all times." Will furiously stand up and glare daggers at Jack.

"You knew this."

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was." Jack explained. "But now we do, so all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma demanded.

Jack was hesitant and yet he gave her his left wrapped hand as she opened it to revealed a black mark which got Gibbs shocked.

"The black spot!" He waved his hands and then turning around and spit on the floor.

"The black spot!" The two pirate crewmen and the gang followed Gibbs's lead as they did what Gibbs performed.

"My eyesight as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said as the voodoo woman was about to go behind the curtains.

"I have just the thing, now where did I put it?"

Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel and the gang looked at monkey Jack who was close by a pair of familiar pair of boots but they lost focus when Tia Dalma came back with a jar full of sand.

"Davy Jones cannot make port." She tells them. "Cannot step on land but once every ten years."

"Ten years? I would go for twenty." Kelso said.

"Forty five." Fez said.

"Sixty." Kelso argued

"A hundred." Fez argued back.

"Two fifty!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at the two.

Tia Dalma continued. "Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you." As she gave it to the confused pirate captain.

"Dirt." Jack said. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"You're expecting maybe jelly beans or spare change?" Hyde joked.

"Shut it." Jack scowled as he asked. "Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No." Jack hold it tightly like some child who doesn't want to share his toy.

"Then it will help."

"To what? Make a sand castle on the Pearl?" Eric said thinking it was stupid.

Will intervened. "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia sat at her table, shaking something in her hands like if she was ready to roll some dice.

"A touch of destiny." She tossed some parts of crabs at her table which she explains that this is their coordinates.

* * *

**Sorry if I hadn't worked on it but I had been working on a crossover of Avatar the last airbender and Game of Thrones so anyway they will meet Davy Jones and the crew of the Flying Dutchman in the next chapter so until that time, read, rate and review. Drink up me hearties yo ho!**


End file.
